Azalea (Kalma Clan)
Azalea is a First Generation dragon who was part of the Filia Clan. She is the mate of Coco, mother of Kincaid, and grandmother of Handel, Tenzo, and Aether. Appearance Azalea was born with basic genes, with Chocolate/Emerald/Ice colors. She gained her Clown gene at Lvl 10, but waited until Lvl 25 to gain her Peregrine and Underbelly genes. She currently wears the Peridot Flourished Jewelry set that was gifted to her by Coco. About Living in the Viridian Labyrinth has given Azalea a nurturing personality. When she wasn't suffering from the plague symptoms herself, she was always checking on her ill clanmates, making sure they were still alive, and delivering medicine to them on a regular basis. As a Fire dragon, she does have a fiery temper sometimes. Granted, she is slow to anger, but when she does get angry, she gets very angry. Plague Arc Azalea was born during 2014’s Greenskeeper Gathering with perfect brown and green colors that matched the colors of the trees perfectly. Usha viewed her as a blessing for the holiday, and thus gave her the name of a flower. Azalea lived with the clan for about two months before the plague struck. While Qubine struggled to find dragon eggs to build his new clan, he found a Gladeswalker Cape and gave it to Azalea. When he was offered an opportunity to have a female dragon treated by the Gladekeeper to allow breeding, Qubine chose Azalea to receive the treatment, believing she would complement Coco well. When Coco saw her for the first time, he was immediately awed by her beauty. After a good while, the Gladekeeper had no luck treating Azalea, but she encouraged Coco to visit with her anyway. Coco greeted her with a romantic red rose, and they began to get acquainted from there. When Azalea’s strength was finally restored, she and Coco immediately began breeding, despite the Gladekeeper’s warning that the hatchlings may not survive due to the plague. “It’s a chance we’ll have to take. Otherwise, we’ll never be able to rebuild our clan.” - Azalea, as she prepares to breed. Azalea and Coco gave birth to three eggs, but only one Fae hatchling survived. It was all they could have hoped for, not only for a surviving hatchling, but one with a natural talent for magic. Afterwards, Azalea volunteered to join Anesia and Saphira in the Coliseum as their healer, deciding that Kincaid would join Coco and Kladeos in Dugan’s place. Their first few battles were tough, and Qubine warned them that the challenge would only get tougher. Another strain of the plague struck the lair, killing about half of the sick dragons. Stricken by grief, Azalea ran off to grieve alone, only to be attacked by the newly emerged Centaur Beastclan. She managed to hide, using her colors to camouflage herself, but then bumped into the magenta Guardian named Malus. He threatened to forcibly take her on a voyage on the Sea of a Thousand Currents with him, but fortunately, Qubine showed up to prevent that. After that, Azalea returned to the clan, where she saw Kincaid grown up for the first time. Azalea then continued her training with Anesia and Saphira. They attempted to fight against the Centaurs that had gathered there, but Saphira was killed by an Ice Bolt, and Azalea was critically injured as well. Fortunately, Anesia was able to get Azalea to safety. Qubine ordered the two surviving girls to rest, and Coco paid Azalea a visit. He took her somewhere safe, where they could be alone together. That place was the Nesting Grounds, where they bred two more eggs. Unfortunately, both turned out to be stillborn. Regardless, Azalea was glad for the time to rest and to be alone with Coco. Azalea returned to the Coliseum, with Steele taking Saphira’s place. When Steele was injured, Azalea noticed a Lightning egg nearby. Qubine showed up before the Centaurs could finish the dragons. Later, Malus and Amadeus brought back the fatally injured Xander from the Coliseum, and Azalea attempted to aid in the healing. It was no use, and Xander died from his wounds. Steele took off in a rage, and Azalea and Anesia were ordered to follow him. This time they were able to complete their Scorched Forest training. When they fought in the Sandswept Delta, however, Steele was hit by a Serthis Alchemist’s Vile Bolt and died on the scene. Azalea and Anesia quickly fled the venue. Azalea was roused from her nap by Beryl, vowing that he would suck her blood (of course he was just kidding). Then it was time for her son Kincaid to breed with Anuvien, a dragon from Usha and Grim’s clan. After checking on their nest, Azalea was seized by Malus and taken away to the Plaguebringer’s domain. Coco and the other dragons gave chase. It was all a plot to get the dragons to confront the Plaguebringer about removing the plague. The deity promised to restore the dead dragons to life during the Riot of Rot. Beryl was satisfied, and the dragons were relieved to leave the domain. Unfortunately, Azalea’s exposure to the Scarred Wasteland caused her to have a health relapse. Amadeus and Coco did all they could to stabilize her condition. When Azalea was well enough again, Qubine held another assembly, where Kincaid introduced his sons and Azalea’s grandsons, Handel, Tenzo, and Aether. Azalea remarked that Aether looked just like Coco. The clan’s new task was to gather Serthis poisons for Orphne. Since Coco, Kladeos, and Kincaid had little luck, Anesia and Azalea decided to try to gather more. However, this attempt only resulted in Anesia’s death. Azalea returned to the clan to report her failure. Now that she was the sole survivor of her team, Qubine requested for Azalea to join Amadeus and Malus in Xander’s place. Azalea reluctantly agreed. During their battles in the Sandswept Delta, Malus took a jolt from a Storm Seeker, which paralyzed him. Since he was unable to fly back, and Amadeus wanted to stay with him, Azalea was instructed to fly back and inform the clan of their well-being. It was determined that Malus would have to be sent off to another clan to cure his condition. Before leaving, he apologized to Azalea for what he had done, and she forgave him. Despite his past wrongdoings, Azalea was actually sad to see him go. When the Riot of Rot began, Azalea aided the clan in fighting off the reanimated dragons who had risen from their graves. She was confronted by the zombified Saphira. When Coco was injured protecting her, Azalea refused to leave him. Fortunately, help arrived in the form of their son Kincaid, and their newly grown grandsons Handel, Tenzo, and Aether. When the reanimated dragons were knocked down, the survivors fled the Burial Grounds. One day, Coco surprised Azalea with the peridot flourished jewelry set as a gift. She was very happy with it, although she had to remove her Gladewalker Cape to fit it all on. The cape was then stored in their den, where they would sleep with it. Azalea was then surprised as Malus returned from the Wind clan, fully cured of his paralysis. When he remarked how sappy Coco was for giving her the jewelry, Azalea advised him to find a dragon to love and find gifts for them. When Amadeus finished nesting, Azalea resumed her Coliseum challenge with her partners, successfully completing the Sandswept Delta. They then moved on to the Forgotten Cave, where Amadeus took a hard hit from a Flame Bolt. Luckily he survived, but the trio left after that. They completed the Forgotten Cave a short time later. Malus presented Azalea with a Strange Chest in an effort to express his feelings for her. When she tried to open it, the chest came to life and attempted to devour her. Coco and Malus had to work together to get her out of its jaws. That night, Azalea woke up to strange noises. She went to investigate, only to be taunted by feminine voices, wanting to eat her. Malus came to her aid, and Amadeus, Percival, and Brahm came to see what was happening. The feminine voices belong to three Nocturnes; Nadya, Renelle, and Lexine. They were joined by a Mirror named Halka, and a Fae named Redda. More dragons joined the clan, including the Crimson Guardian named Decilla, and a Mirror named Shyrza. Azalea bumped into Shyrza, who was incredibly sick. Azalea offered to get her some water, then bumped into Griffin. Griffin’s daughter Delana informed them that her two siblings, Garatia and Naxor, were also sick. Fearing that another strain of the plague had struck the lair Azalea ran to check on the rest of the clan. When she checked on Halka and Elyndora, Azalea realized that Halka was nearing death. Azalea immediately flew to Orphne, who gave her an unfinished medicine that would at least give Halka more time. Azalea quickly got the medicine to Halka, then stayed with her to monitor her condition. The Greenskeeper Gathering came around, and it was also Azalea’s hatchday. She revealed a Leaflace Accent on her wings, and Coco gifted her with Celadon Wing Silks. Azalea decided to keep them in her den to sleep in. Coco offered a nice dinner, then went to get ready. Malus approached her, also offering dinner, but she informed him that she had already made plans with Coco. She then offered to try to convince Coco to forgive Malus for his past deeds. When Katarina died in the Scorched Forest, Azalea joined the clan in the Burial Grounds for the final farewell. Shortly after, Orphne had gone missing. Qubine ordered search parties to find her. While Azalea searched with Amadeus and Malus, they found three Faes (Xylina, Rafadel, and Donovan) being chased by Centaurs. The Centaurs fired an arrow with a message attached to it before fleeing. The dragons returned to the clan, where Amadeus began to translate the message. The message revealed that the Centaurs had captured Orphne, and they would kill her if the clan didn’t show up for battle. Qubine readily accepted the challenge, and all dragons who had trained thus far was assigned to join the fight. As the clan carefully approached the fort in the Scorched Forest, Azalea noticed the Centaurs sneaking up on them from behind. They sprang into battle; Azalea, Coco, and Kincaid fought their way to the fort. They were unable to get inside, as more Centaurs surrounded them. Percival and Brahm came to their aid, volunteering to go inside and search for Orphne. The clan continued to fight the Centaurs outside. Once Orphne was rescued, Qubine ordered the retreat. Azalea was struck with a Vile Bolt, aggravating her plague symptoms, and she passed out. Coco carried her away as the dragons fled. Azalea woke up in the lair with Xylina watching over her. Xylina explained that the clan was making medicine for her, and that Orphne would recover from her ordeal. Sometime after the recovery, Azalea approached Coco as he was carving the gravestone for Beryl. They placed the stone on top of his grave, decorating it with the Crimson Feathered Wings. “The lair feels so much quieter without them…” - Azalea, missing Beryl and Katarina. A few weeks later, when Coco, Sabori, and Kincaid completed their Coliseum challenge, Azalea joined the assembly to recognize their accomplishment. She was especially proud of her mate and son for surviving all those battles, and she felt relieved that she no longer needed to worry about losing them. She also realized that she didn’t have far to go before she and her partners completed the challenge. Shortly after, Azalea did complete the challenge. She was rewarded with the Peregrine and Underbelly genes. When Orphne discovered the cause of the plague and concocted a large brew for the Gladekeeper, Azalea sipped the leftovers along with Sabori and Shayla. The following morning, Azalea noticed a significant improvement in her health. The other sick dragons had been cured as well. The clans bonded together, and Azalea remained to be with her friends and family. Relationships * Coco - Azalea's mate, whom she loves more than any other dragon. Despite only being assigned as a breeding partner by Qubine, the pair began to develop true feelings for one another. They are an inseparable pair. * Malus - Azalea's relationship with Malus is...complicated. She was initially timid and wary of him after he had kidnapped her, but after finishing the Passage with him, she began to trust him. She's still unaware of his feelings for her, however. * Kincaid - Kincaid has become somewhat distant for unknown reasons, and Azalea respects that. She is proud of him for being one of the first to successfully complete the Passage. Trivia * Azalea's hatchday is May 26, 2014. * She was hatched during the Greenskeeper Gathering, and her colors match the Nature theme. * Azalea's name was derived from a flower to further keep with the Nature theme. * Azalea is the sole survivor of her original Coliseum team (Anesia and Saphira). * Azalea joined Malus and Amadeus's Coliseum team to replace Xander. * Azalea reached Lvl 25 on September 9, 2015. * The Kalma and Filia clans regard her as one of the most beautiful dragons in the lair. * Azalea is frequently chosen by players in the "Snatch a Fae" and "Steal a Gen 1" threads in the Dragon Share forum. Category:Fire Dragon Category:Female Category:Fae